


A run in with an Apologetic Mushroom

by iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: But there should be more fics of these two, F/M, Rare-Pair, They're a cute mess together, Yachi Hitoka-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN/pseuds/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN
Summary: She had only traveled a few blocks away, so she could find her way back easily, right?~2 minutes later~Not right. Wrong. Very much Wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *[A/N: I wrote this a really long time ago. I think it counts as canon-divergent by now. Here you go.]*  
> [A/N: So, I felt that Yachi was lacking love. But I adore her. I wanted to write a story of her and the first person I shipped her with: Sakurai Ryou. This is the finished product. Enjoy!]

  


Yachi Hitoka had a problem.

  


No, it's not her usual anxiety attacks again...Well it was, but only a part of it. Ever since she became the manager-in-training for the Karasuno Volleyball team, her spastic nature seems to have simmered down a bit. She could have a full conversation with a stranger and only stutter five times, tops!

  


The others noticed this as well. They started to act more comfortably with her. Ennoshita stopped holding back Tanaka and Nishinoya when they ran for high fives, and she’d even jump with them. Hinata and Kageyama-kun always asked her to stay behind and help them, even though they really didn’t have to anymore.

  


Now, Coach Ukai and Sensei had started giving her more difficult tasks. Like, helping make new posters to promote the volleyball club, or meeting with other managers to find ways to improve her own club.

  


Since Sensei was sick, Coach Ukai arranged a game with Touou academy. She was sent meet with their team’s manager separately. The others had already left to practice before the game, so she was alone for a bit. She was supposed to meet with the other manager, Momo (or Mimi?) at 15:30, but she had arrived a bit early. But Hitoka didn't mind, because she enjoyed a break from the wonders of Karasuno Volleyball team every once and awhile. 

  


It was close to 16:00 when Coach Ukai called. He said that there had been a serious mix-up with the other school. Apparently, neither coach specified which sport they were going to be playing today. So when the team showed up for the match, they were met with all things basketball. He told Hitoka that they had to cancel the game and for her to make her way back to Touou Academy.

  


She had only traveled a few blocks away, so she could find her way back easily, right?

  


~2 minutes later~

  


Not right. Wrong. Very much Wrong. 

  


So Yachi Hitoka had a problem; not only had she managed to get herself lost, but her phone died. Now she was wandering around who-knows-where to find Touou Academy. 

  


Now, some of you might ask: “Why doesn’t Yachi ask for help?” Good question. The answer is simple, her anxiety kicked in. Not only were the people here different and scarier than back home, but she was alone. And the worst tends to happen when Yachi is alone.

  


_ ‘Stay calm. It’s ok. I’ll find the school. It must be around here somewhere.’  _ Taking a deep breath, she continued her search. 

  


~5 minutes later~

  


Yachi Hitoka was losing it. 

  


She had literally walked in a circle three times, almost slipped on wet leaves, found a bench and sat there. On the outside, she was a jittery mess. On the inside…

  


_ ‘OHMYGODI’MLOSTI’LLNEVERGETBACKSOMEONEHELPMEPLEEEEEAAAASSSEEEE!!’ _

  


She was a jittery mess. 

  


_ ‘Maybe someone will find me soon. Yeah, someone will look for me. Then we can all go home and pretend this day never happened.’  _ Hitoka visibly brightened. 

  


_ ‘And even if they don’t find me, it's not like I’ll die here!’  _ Some people started glancing her way.

  


_ “I-I won’t d-die here!’  _ They started whispering. One of them turned towards her.

  


_ ‘I’M GONNA DIE HERE!’  _

  


He started moving towards her. He was at least ten steps away.

  


_ ‘He’s coming. What do I do? I’m shaking so bad right now. I can’t even move!’  _

  
  


_ 9 _

  


_ 8 _

  


_ ‘He’s getting closer! Oh God. He’s gonna kill me isn’t he?!’ _

  


_ 5 _

  


_ 4 _

  


_ ‘I guess this is the end for me. Goodbye cruel wo-” _

  


**“SUMIMASEN!!!”**

  


“KYAH!” At the last second, Hitoka managed to jump away. She was lucky, because a blur flew right into where she just was. There was a sharp cracking sound behind her. Turning around, she saw a part of the bench had been broken. 

  


“Woah,” Hitoka looked back, and saw a basketball rolling away. 

  


_ ‘That broke the bench?’  _ It slowly came to halt about five feet away from her. 

  


_ ‘Sugoi’ _

  


“SUMIMASEN!” A pair of feet stopped behind the ball. Two hands lifted it off the ground. Following the ball, her eyes landed upon a boy about her age with brown hair and matching big brown eyes. He lifted the ball until it was at his mouth and, when he saw she wasn’t getting up, jogged over to her. He held the ball in one hand and stretched out the other to her. 

  


“S-Sumimasen.” He looked more fearful each time he apologized. But Hitoka wasn’t mad. Quite the opposite; she was impressed, since she’s only seen a volleyball fly at that speed. Not to mention the fact that she ACTUALLY MANAGED TO DODGE IT! (whoop!)

  


“No, it’s fine. Gomenasai.” Hitoka answered, trying to calm him down. Sadly, it had the opposite effect. He bent his head down extremely fast and almost yelled.

  


“Sumimasen!!” He raised his head up and bent it back down at an alarming rate. Hitoka was scared he would get whiplash. 

  


“No no, Gomen ne.” She bent at her hips and would stay their until he stopped. He didn't stop.

  


“Sumimasen!”

  


“It’s f-f-fine, really. Go-”

  


“Sumimasen!!” 

  


“I’m s-sorry that you’re sorry. But please-”

  


“I’m sorry I’m alive.”

  


“Wha-that you’re alive? G-Gome-”

  


“SUMIMASEN!!”

  


Yachi’s back started to hurt, so she raised herself. At that same time, the Apologetic Mushroom (Hitoka isn’t sure how she got that nickname for him, but she rolls with it.) decided to bend himself lower. Their heads collided. 

  


“Ow…” Holding her head, Yachi stood to her full height, and he did the same. He stood more than a head taller than her. 

  


They looked at each other. There was a small, tense moment between them. 

  


Then, Yachi giggled.

  


“I think we’ve apologized enough today, ne?” His large eyes widened, and a small rosy color coated his cheeks. 

  


“Hai, Sumi-” Yachi, fearing a repeat of what just happened, cut him off. 

  


“Oh, can you help me? I’m a bit lost…” If he noticed how she changed the conversation, he didn't say anything. Though he did pout a little.

  


“Oh...of course. Sumim-er...Where do you need to go?”  _ ‘Thank goodness he stopped.’ _

  


“I need to find Touou Academy. Do you know where it is?”

  


“Touou? That’s my high school. I can take you there if you want?” Yachi felt relieved. 

  


“Hai,  Onegaishimasu .” 

  


“Ok, let’s go” When he started to move away, Yachi realized that she had never let go of his hand. Which explains his blush. And she’s pretty sure her face matches. They quickly released each other hands and started walking away from the bench. 

  


The forgotten stranger simply chuckled at the two, muttering something about “kids these days”. He glanced back at them once. Then, he did a double take. He tried to warn them.

  


“Hey! Watch out for the-” 

  


But they didn't hear him. The Apologetic Mushroom had slipped, and started to flail. He reached for the closest thing to steady himself. This, unfortunately, was Yachi. Both of them tumbled down, with him on top. 

  


“-leaves.”

  


As quickly as they fell, they both shot up and bowed to each other.

  


“ _ SUMIMASEN!” “GOMENASAI!” _

  


So. Yachi DID make it back to her group safely. She DID tell the others how she got lost and that someone helped her.

  


However, She DID NOT lie about who helped her. She DID NOT leave out some details on her misadventure. She DID NOT think about how she felt everything when he was on top of her, abs and all. And SHE MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT suck in her bottom lip to hide the cut his teeth made when they collided. And you better believe she DID NOT consider that her first kiss!

  


Just as he didn’t blush harder with every apology that left his lips. Or that he didn’t keep glancing at her lips when she thought he wasn’t looking. Or that he did not bail right as they arrived at the school shouting “SUMIMASEN”.

  


As Yachi drifted off to sleep that night, she vaguely remember that she never got his name. It didn’t matter. After all, they would never see each other again, right?

  
  


Not Right. Wrong. Very Much Wrong

  


**_~EL FIN~_ **

* * *

**__**

Word Key

Gomenasai- Sorry

Gomen ne- Sorry (informal)

Hai, Onegaishimasu- Yes, please

Sugoi- Awesome / wow

Sumimasen- Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So they do meet again. Let's just say it involves a firefighter, a rubber chicken, and a box of garbage bags xD.


End file.
